Where's My Weapon!
by Saffa
Summary: We all know that the Avengers have their own weapon. But who's to say they were never interested in somebody else's weapon…
1. Where's My Hammer!

**A/N – I wrote another Avenger's story titled the same as chapter 1. However it didn't seem to get a good response and when I looked at it again, it seemed a little long winded and boring. But after writing that one, I felt like doing others for each Avenger weapon. So here it is as a multichapter fanfic. It'll be 9 chapters long and involve the whole team~**

**In case you read my other one and didn't like it, this version of Where's my hammer is different. There's no Project Mimic. Just Thor losing his hammer and then finding it. **

**So I hope you enjoy this version better. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Where's my weapon!**

**Chapter 1: Where's my hammer!**

"My hammer!" came a thunderous voice from down the corridor. "Where is my hammer?"

Tony peered around the corner to see a familiar Norse god kneeling pitifully on the ground. His face was in his hands and he was full on bawling.

"Thor." Tony exclaimed, rushing to the Norse god's side with worry for both the god's well-being and the well-being of the room around him. Already the desk had been knocked over and several chairs askew. Small damage considering Manhattan and all.

"Thor, calm down." Tony said hurriedly. "And tell me what's wrong. There's nothing your ole pal can't fix."

Thor rubbed his faced and sniffed loudly. "My hammer." He sobbed.

"I need more than a two word explanation, buddy." Tony said, raising one eyebrow.

"My hammer has gone missing." Thor embellished.

"Great." Tony said. "Not about your hammer I mean, but that we've got a five word answer." He slapped Thor hard on the back. "Don't worry big man. We'll find your hammer."

"Really?" Thor stood up and wiped his face. "Because it's a symbol of my pride and power. For me to lose Mjolnir…is unthinkable." Tears threatened to appear again. Tony saw this and patted the large man on the shoulder quickly.

"Not to worry." He said, sounding chipper. "Because I put a tracking device on your hammer. So we'll find it no time-"

"You what!" Thor roared. "You put some Midgarian technology on my weapon!"

"Ah…uuh…" Tony backpedalled furiously. "It was regulations. It was uumm for the better good, it was uuh-"

"It was for the sake of his little boy curiosity." A level voice cut off Tony's excuses. "He just wanted it for self-gain purposes. Ignore him Thor." It was Natasha at the doorway.

Tony shot her a murderous glare. "It was all Fury's fault!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, right." Natasha waved him off. "Now what's this about you losing your hammer?"

"It's gone." Thor sniffled.

"When?" Natasha said, down to the facts immediately.

"Ummm I was here 15 minutes ago." Began Thor. "I was on a glorious mission for Director Fury who leads us to battle in outstanding splendor-"

"Keep it short, Thor." Natasha said curtly. "And Fury never led us to battle. We stole a plane and flew it to battle."

"Very well." Thor nodded somberly. "I was here 15 minutes ago for a meeting with Fury. So I placed my hammer in this room, left and came back about 10 minutes later. And my hammer wasn't where I put it."

"Maybe you misplaced it?" Tony chipped in. Natasha glared at him and he slinked behind a chair. "Shutting up now."

"Tony." Natasha said. "Where's that tracker you claim you have."

"Here." Tony complied quickly, bringing out a computer and tapping it. In seconds, a radar like screen appeared with the floor plans of SHIELD. Natasha raised one eyebrow at the floor plans but kept quiet. Somewhere on basement 3, there was a blinking blue dot. "Bingo." Tony said, tapping the dot. "Your hammer's there."

Thor looked positively delighted. "We must go retrieve it." He declared and dashed out of the room.

"Hold up!" Tony shouted after him. "You don't know the way." Then he ran after the god. Natasha followed at a slower pace. But somewhere in her chest, she felt like she knew who it was after all. She shook her head. She'd find out soon enough anyway.

* * *

_Basement 3, training room 4_

Thor burst into the training room, brandishing the computer he had wrestled off Tony in one hand. Loudly, he shouted "Whoever stole my hammer, return it and I promise not to punish you too much for your mischievous deeds!"

The sole figure in the training room turned around, shocked, hammer balanced on his nose.

Tony and Natasha entered soon after Thor, tumbling into his back. They rubbed their noses and peered around the god to see who the culprit was.

"Clint!" they yelled in unison.

And there was Clint in the middle of the room, Thor's hammer balanced on his nose (he looked very much like a seal). As Clint saw Natasha and Tony he stumbled and the hammer fell. Thor leaped forwards and caught his hammer.

"You took Thor's hammer?" Tony asked, face blank with surprise. "Why?"

Clint looked rather sheepish. "It looked…kinda…fun to play with."

Natasha facepalmed. "I knew it." She muttered. "Clint loves shiny stuff. And anything he can juggle. "

"Oi." Tony interjected. "He's Hawkeye, not Croweye."

Natasha shrugged. "Beats me."

They all turned around to where Thor kneeled, hugging his hammer as if it was his second skin.

"My hammer." He wept. "I have reclaimed you and I promise we will never part again."

Clint raised an eyebrow. "Who knew he was such a baby."

Natasha smacked his head.

* * *

**A/N – First chapter out. And Thor has his hammer back. Yay!**

**Next chapter: Where's my shield. **

**Please R&R. Let me know how you found it.**

**Over and out- **

**Saffa **


	2. Where's My Shield!

**A/N – Here's chapter 2 about Steve losing his shield. I bet you can all guess who stole it. As an added clue I'll say that all characters from the movie can be culprits (aka no one died here). Now that makes it easy doesn't it~**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Where's my shield!**

"My shield!" came a strangled cry from a room in SHIELD HQ. "My shield's gone!"

Bruce ran across the corridor to find Steve kneeling over a box. Steve lifted his head as Bruce entered the room and the doctor/scientist could see the super soldier was on the verge of tears.

"What happened?" Bruce asked as he scanned the room. The only oddity in the otherwise bare and fully functional room was the box in front of Steve which was lined with foam and had the imprint of his shield…which wasn't there. "Where's your shield?"

"I don't know." Steve whimpered. "It's gone."

"Calm down." Bruce said, following his pre-learned script of what to do when met with a traumatized patient. Firstly, calm them down. "Breathe in deeply. Thatta guy." He said as Steve sucked in huge breaths.

"Now." Bruce said. Step 2: Get the facts. "Tell me what happened."

"I was in here polishing my shield." Steve began, his voice trembling. "Then Fury called me over the…inter-inter…"

"Intercom." Bruce finished. "Continue."

"Yes. So I put my shield down in the special foam box Clint got me for Christmas. And when I came back about 10 minutes later, it was gone!" Steve couldn't help the desperation that filled his voice.

Bruce inhaled and exhaled. Step 3: Try out theories and test the water. "Could anyone have taken your shield? You know, maybe they thought they should return it to your room or something?"

"No." Steve denied the theory outright. "I've made it clear no one should touch my shield without permission. Except…"

"Except?" Step 4: Prompt patient when they have a clue.

"Except for the other Avengers." Steve admitted. "They have permission but they should know better than to play around with my stuff."

"Hmm." Bruce looked deep in thought. At least they had a lead. "Then we should ask around. I'm sure we'll find it." He reassured the super soldier who looked brighter at the prospect.

"Find what?" came a suave voice from the doorway. It was Natasha, resting against the frame with a slight frown as she took in the situation. "Lose something?"

"Yes." Bruce decided to explain the situation. Save Steve the trauma. That was step 5: prevent trauma from reoccurring. "Steve can't find his shield. And the only people who should be able to touch it are the other Avengers."

"And other high officials right?" Natasha mused.

"Probably, yes." Bruce nodded, forehead creasing as he realized Natasha might know something. "Something on your mind?"

Natasha nodded. "I might know who your…culprit…is."

"Really!" Steve looked delighted. "Tell me, please." A gentleman as always.

"Follow me." Natasha beckoned. "Easier to check his room."

* * *

_Basement 5, assigned Office 2_

Natasha kicked open a door with little ceremony. Bruce and Steve gaped openly at her lack of respect.

"Come on." She urged. "Catch him while he's still in the act."

Bruce and Steve warily entered, but froze immediately once they saw what had happened to the room.

Because it was completely rearranged: tables and chairs had been shoved to one side, leaving a wide space in the centre where white paper covered one wall and the floor. Against the covered wall was a block with Steve's shield on it.

Steve started towards his shield, but Natasha blocked him. He gave her a quizzical look but then altered his gaze to where she pointed. Because in front of the shield was a camera. A brand new shiny new camera set up on a tripod with Coulson manning it.

Yes, it was Coulson. Fanboy Coulson who adored everything Captain American whether it be trading cards (he had a vintage set) or the suit (yes Coulson had a Captain America suit which he wore to bed) or the stuffed toy (which he slept with).

Steve's eyebrow twitched. The room was filled to brim with pictures or motifs of Captain America. It was rather…unnerving…

"So…" Bruce began, not sure as to what he should say. "Coulson likes Captain America, huh?"

"Understatement." Natasha snorted. "This is why I thought he took your shield. Probably walked by and couldn't resist it."

Steve was speechless.

"Coulson!" Natasha called out, startling Coulson out of his photography reverie. He had over a hundred photos of the shield already.

"Natasha!" he gasped, seeing her first. Then he was drawn back to the shield. "Look at this!" he gushed. "Captain America's REAL shield! Made of pure vibranium! One of the rarest materials in the world. And, and, and just look at the craftsmanship! Not a dent, not a scratch. The colors are perfect and-" Coulson stopped as he suddenly saw Steve right behind Natasha.

"Captain America!" he screamed with near joy. He swayed, looking as if he was about to faint but then suddenly recovered. "Oh my god! It's the actual Captain America." He jumped up and down on the spot. "I have to get a photo with him and the shield."

With that, Coulson grabbed Steve's arm and dragged him over to the block. He handed him the shield and positioned him before dashing back to his camera and clicking furiously. "Oooh good! Now tilt your chin up, look a little to the left…raise the shield slightly!" About twenty photos later, another idea struck him.

"Natasha!" he yelled, dragging the red-haired woman over to the camera. "Take a photo of me, please, with Captain America and the shield." He jumped up and down on the spot gleefully. "My friends will never believe their eyes when I show them this photo!"

"What friends?" Natasha asked.

"My Captain America club friends." Natasha sighed.

He dashed over to where Steve stood stunned and put his arm around him. "Say 'Captain America'!" he cheered. Natasha decided to play along and snapped a few shots. Every five photos or so, Coulson moved into a new position and smiled like an absolute fool. Natasha thought she'd save one or two photos. Tony would pay good money for this stuff.

Bruce just sighed and massaged his forehead. "At least we found the shield." He mumbled, trying to see the good in the situation.

"Sure we did." Natasha snorted. "But don't worry. It was always safe in Coulson's hands."

"Oh?" Bruce said, sounding doubtful.

"Come on." Natasha pointed to Coulson who was now animatedly shaking Steve's hands so hard that Natasha thought it might come off. "Coulson treats it like devout Christians treat the bible. He wouldn't dare drop it or even get fingerprints on the thing."

As she said that Coulson produced a cloth and began to scrub furiously at the shield till it gleamed. "Perfect." He said, puffing out his chest. Then he stopped and stared at Steve for the longest of times. Finally he jumped up, hugged the man (in the process choking the breath out of the super soldier) and then ran out of the room with the camera squealing something about getting them developed and also putting it on his blog immediately.

Steve coughed as he tried to suck air back into his system. "You know what." He wheezed.

Natasha and Bruce looked at him.

"I've been in many death defying situations before." He said. "But that was the first time I ever thought I might actually die."

Natasha grinned. "Get used to it."

* * *

**A/N – There we go. 2****nd**** chapter done!**

**This one was inspired by another Avengers fanfic "Adventures of a Fanboy" by Darth Tromeros. If you liked this one with Coulson, you'll love this one. It's even more hilarious. Serious.**

**So hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Over and out-**

**Saffa **


	3. Where's My Suit!

**A/N – Okay, chapter 3 up. As Miss America of the USA guessed correctly, there was a chapter where Tony's suit goes missing. And she also guess correct as to who the culprit is. Ah, but don't go look under the reviews to see who it is. Try to guess for yourselves.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Where's my suit!**

"Where's my suit!" came a choked yelp from the elusive Stark room. "It's gone!"

Clint who happened to be walking that way ran into the door, tapping quickly for permission to enter. The doors slid open and there stood Tony. He gripped the empty case where he suit normally stood. Clint placed one hand on the man's shoulders. He was shaking. With worry.

"What happened?" Clint asked, all facts.

Tony shook his head. "I don't know. I left my suit in its depository box as always. Went for a half an hour stroll and then when I came back…my suit gone." Tony shuddered and stumbled. Clint helped the man into a seat and passed him some water.

"Firstly, calm down." Clint said sternly. "Panicking won't help."

"You're right." Tony said hurriedly, inhaling and exhaling as if his life depended on it.

"Now who had access to your room?" Clint asked.

Tony thought for a moment. "All the avengers and the high officials of SHIELD."

"And can they just put the suit on like that?" Clint continued. "I mean, doesn't Jarvis normally configure putting the suit on?"

Tony shook his head. "It used to be just me who could put on the suit, but now all the avengers can as well…" He pursed his lips. "Well except for Thor…he doesn't exactly fit."

"Okay. So let's say it was one of the avengers…that narrows it down a little." Clint mused. But then he realized it probably didn't. After all the Avengers were all roamers and could be anywhere from the Shwarma joint in Manhattan to his forty-fifth hideout in New Zealand. "I take that back."

They both sat in silence for a moment. Then Tony's brain clicked into action. "Of course!" he exclaimed.

Clint looked at him quizzically. "I have a tracker on my suit." He explained. And then he suddenly deflated. "Uh…but it broke. That's why I was wondering about base. To look for the spare parts I needed to repair it…"

Clint sighed. It seemed they had hit a dead end until suddenly there was a loud buzzing of chatter from outside. Curious, Clint popped his head out of the room and caught snatches of a conversation. "Did you hear-" "suit of armor" "Stark's suit" "Basement 4"

"Let's go Stark." Clint ordered. Tony scrambled to his feet, confused. "From the sounds of outside, someone spotted your suit walking about."

Tony's face brightened. The two men walked outside and Clint grabbed the shoulder of the woman who seemed to be gushing the news out. "Tell me what you know." He ordered her.

Everyone fell silent immediately. They always did that when the Hawk was in the vicinity. But the lady followed her orders. "I was telling everyone I saw Stark walking around in his suit…only rather…clumsily." She stammered. The stopped as she saw Tony appear behind Clint. She looked perplexed. "Stark?" she said.

Clint ignored her. "Where did you see the suit?"

"Basement four."

"Thank you." He said, then grabbed Tony by the arm and set out for the elevator.

* * *

_Basement 4_…

Clint strode out of the elevator. His eyes zeroed in immediately on the bustling crowd of people. Reluctantly though, he shoved his way through the crowd and…found Tony's missing suit.

Because there was the suit – stuck between elevator doors – and struggling. Clint sighed.

"Whoever is in that suit." He commanded loudly. "Get out of it."

"I…can't" came a strangled voice, muffled by the suit. "I'm…stuck."

Tony by now had caught up. He walked up to where the suit was fidgeting and yanked off the helmet...to reveal Steve's flustered face.

"Steve?' Tony sounded surprised. "Why are you wearing my suit?"

"Get me…out of here…first." He huffed.

Clint walked over to the elevator and pressed the open button. Immediately the doors slide open and Steve fell over. Tony dragged him away from the doors and squatted down next to the red-faced man.

"Why you fighting with the lift?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't have a quarrel with you."

Steve blushed. "I was kinda…walking into the lift and then it closed one me…" he sounded embarrassed. "Then I tried to get out, but I got stuck instead."

"And why were you wearing Tony's suit?" Clint asked, folding his arms before him and looking even more imposing than before.

If Steve could get any redder he does so then. "Um…it…looked…rather…mmmdmsufhi" he mumbled.

"I can't he-ear" Clint complained, mockingly putting one hand to his ear as if he had trouble hearing.

"Oh alright!" Steve narrowed his eyebrows. "Because I've always wanted to try on his suit. Okay!"

Tony smothered laughter. Steve just looked in the opposite direction, trying to not to match the same color as a tomato.

"Y-you wanted to t-try on my suit." Tony choked out between laughs. "You – Captain America – wanted to try on my suit!"

Steve pursed his lips. "Well…every guy wants to become a superhero even if it's for one day."

"Steve." Clint couldn't help laughing now. "Did you forget that you're a superhero yourself?"

Steve paused. Thought about it and then looked sheepish. "Yeah…well…it's just…the tech was… pretty cool. Like real superhero style…" he said. "Not just a human…but Stark kinda…looks cool sometimes."

"Oh no." Clint groaned. "You just boosted an over-large ego to out of proportion sizes."

As if to prove his point, Tony puffed out his chest and patted Steve on the back. "Well then." He smiled broadly. "Let's get you trying the suit for real then."

"Really?" Steve couldn't help the foolish wide grin that appeared. "For real?"

"Of course, buddy." Tony said, helping Steve up. "Anything for my pals."

* * *

Five minutes later he regretted that buddy-buddy generosity. Because Steve flew his Ironman suit straight into the wall.

* * *

**A/N – Ouch…sorry Stark. **

**Thanks for the reviews so far. They've really cheered me on to write more. Honestly, these days I do nothing but write, write and more write. And you're all the reason I continue to do so. So thanks!**


	4. Hole filling Extra note

**Sorry this isn't a real chapter. But it seems that some people were a little unsatisfied with the story because of some holes. So I'll explain how they work:**

* * *

**1. Thor's hammer**

It's true that technically no one other than Thor can hold his hammer. However, in my other story "Where's my Hammer", Fury contacted Odin and made a deal so that Odin would release the magic for one day. (Because of Project Mimic) Therefore, anyone could hold Mjolnir for ONE DAY. And it just so happen that it was that day which Barton stole it.

* * *

**2. Coulson being alive**

If you read my A/N at the top of chapter 2, you'll notice I mentioned that in this story all characters who died in the movie are alive. Hence, Coulson is alive. For the record, a lot of people keep Coulson alive because well...he's just awesome to have around. Live a little please.

* * *

**3. The stealing of Tony's suit**

If you watched Ironman II carefully, you'll realize the only reason Rhodes is able to take Tony's suit is because Tony lets him. Normally only Tony can wear the suit, but he configured it so that Rhodes could take the suit and satisfy his superiors in the army. He did that because he thought he was dying. Scratch that, because he WAS dying. And he wanted someone else to carry on his legacy.

In MY fanfic. I wrote in the beginning of chapter 3 that Tony allows any one of the Avengers to wear the suit. Because he worried if there was any occurrences where they would need to fly the suit, take it off him etc etc then they would be able to.

* * *

Thanks very much and I hope it's much clearer now. I do notice these holes and try to cover them. So please read properly before you try to say something that hasn't already been mentioned.

I admit i didn't explain the Thor thing before. Someone said that, but I didn't get a chance to edit it. So i wrote this instead, hoping it would be clearer.

Thanks to everyone and sorry it's not a real chapter.

Saffa


	5. Where's My Bow and Arrows!

**A/N – Ta-da. New chapter out~ And gosh, how did you guys guess. It is Clint's bow and arrow that's next! I think half of you guys are psychic. Congrats to mercuryfire and NinjaInAnImaginaryLondon for guessing correctly. Also, thanks soooooo much for the reviews. It made me really want to give you guys another chapter quickly. So here it is! **

**Enjoy~**

**P.S. I just adore Clint. Therefore this chapter might be my fave so far.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Where's my bow and arrow!**

"Where's my bow!" came a ragged shout from somewhere in training room 4. "My bow and arrows are missing!"

Natasha who had been in training room 5 quickly dashed into training room 4 where Clint was ransacking the room. He had turned over tables and chairs, emptied his gym bag and was punching the wall in fury now.

"What happened?" Natasha asked, immediately alert to Clint's plight. "What happen to your bow?" After all, Clint went nowhere without his bow.

"I don't know." Clint growled. "I turn around for one second to go answer Fury's call and then when I come back my bow and arrows are gone. Completely filched."

Natasha looked at Clint. Though he was wearing sunglasses, Natasha knew his eyes would be a dark steely blue.

Natasha massaged her temples, thinking. "Who would take your bow and arrow? Everyone knows not to touch your stuff." Clint had made that clear the last time Tony thought it would be fun to give archery a whirl. It had ended with an arrow peppered Ironman suit. Suffice to say, Tony never tried it again.

Which is why Natasha was extremely confused as to who might dare to take Clint's bow.

Her answer came in the form of an arrow.

The arrow came out of nowhere from around the corner and struck the ground clumsily at Clint's foot. The archer of course didn't flinch. Instead, he knelt down to pick up the arrow and weighed it one hand. Natasha knew he was calculating the trajectory and direction with which the bow had shot the arrow.

"Let's go." Clint nodded towards the left side and dashed off without waiting for a response.

Natasha sighed before following. It was like following a wild-goose chase.

* * *

Clint found another five arrows along the way. They seem to appear out of thin air and always landed inelegantly before his feet. And they always seemed to appear right when Clint was about to lose the trail.

Natasha hadn't said a word but Clint could tell even she was losing patience with this childish game. Whoever had taken his weapon and were using it in such an amateurish manner would pay.

So five arrows later, the two of them had found themselves entering the training room 10. It was empty but filled to brim with punching bugs so that it made clear sight difficult in such a forest of bags.

Clint took one step forwards and an arrow punctured his vest. Clint froze. Luckily his leather vest was thick enough that the arrow just stuck like a burr. Clint growled. He plucked his arrow and flung it back from the direction it came from.

And his aim was true, even without his bow. It hit someone without much force, but enough to make the person squeak. Natasha tossed him a gun. Then she went in for the kill, firing plastic bullets that were harmless but had enough bite to hurt.

The person yelped again.

It attracted enough attention that Tony came looking. But the minute he stepped into the room, everyone was distracted long enough that another arrow flew and pierced Tony's tweed jacket. Three more arrows flew after the first one, giving Tony the appearance of a very irritated hedgehog.

"Who…just did that?" he roared. His first thought was Clint until he saw the man standing there with a bemused smile and very empty handed. "Where's your bow?"

Clint's amused expression darkened. "Somewhere in here apparently." And whilst Clint was looking at Tony, he suddenly lifted his right arm and shot three consecutive bullets in the opposite direction. There was a flurry of alarmed movement and it was enough for Natasha. She tracked the shadowy figure and fired three precise bullets that sent a figure crashing into the open.

Clint strode over imperiously. He stood over the fallen figure and whipped off his sunglasses. And there was the culprit who stole his bow and arrows: Loki.

"Ah…" Loki grinned nervously. "Hello…" he waggled his fingers.

"Why my bow?" Clint asked tersely.

"Target practice?" Loki replied, hoping the excuse was good enough. Truth was, he had felt like a little bit of 'human' target practice that day. And the closest archery weapon was Clint's.

"I see." Clint said with a sudden wicked grin. "Shall I help you improve?"

Loki knew whatever response he was about to give would undoubtly end in his near death. So he just gave a half smile and said. "Ummm, that would be great. What sort of practice?"

Clint's smile grew even broader. "Ah, you ever heard of fox hunting? It's a little like that."

Unfortunately, Loki had never heard of fox hunting. On Asgard they only had nargle hunting. But if fox hunting was anything like nargle hunting then Loki knew it wasn't going to be good. So he looked up at Clint, offered him back his bow and gave an uneasy laugh: "Ehehehehehe…"

* * *

Later that day, Fury got a myriad of emails. At first he thought they would be complaints. Later he realized that they were excited emails thanking him for some kind of entertainment that everyone thought he'd organized but he hadn't. Something about Loki running about base like a headless chicken with fifty or so arrows sticking out of him.

Fury thought it was a load of bull. Until he walked out of his office, determined to get the truth from someone, to find everyone gathered around training room 4.

Because inside there was a queue for people to try out archery. The target was Loki. Tied tightly with rope and hanging upside down from the ceiling. Fury walked into the room speechless.

Clint spotted Fury and walked over. "Hey boss." He greeted Fury.

"What's going on agent?" Fury demanded.

Clint smirked. "Just getting all the agents some exercise with the…ah…captured fox." He shook a tin can. "And making some pocket money at the same time."

Natasha walked over. "Wanna give it a try? Only fifty cents a go."

Fury looked up at where Loki was swaying. The Norse god looked miserable hanging upside down with several arrows sticking out of him.

Fury shrugged. "Why not."

Later that evening, Clint was everyone's favorite and got treated to shwarma for dinner. It was a whole office celebration. So Loki was forgotten and left to spend the night upside down.

He vowed never get on Clint's bad side again.

It was too prickly to risk.

* * *

**A/N – Aww Clint, you sure know how to deal revenge twicefold. Hope you enjoyed this chapter people. See if you can guess who's next. And I'll tell you now that there's nine chapters in total~ **

**Over and out-**

**Saffa **


End file.
